


[PODFIC] All Night Diner

by kerravon



Series: Podfics of stories inspired by lilsmartass' "Iron Man Yes" universe [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Tony, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Fanfiction, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Tony Angst, Tony Feels, fanfic AUs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU based on lilsmartass' series <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/30998">First Impressions and Second Chances</a>.  If you haven't read that, this will make little sense...</p><p>AU: What if Rhodey met Tony at a diner rather than at the Tower in Chapter 8 of IMY?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] All Night Diner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilsmartass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsmartass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Misconceptions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/649891) by [cauldronofdoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cauldronofdoom/pseuds/cauldronofdoom), [lilsmartass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsmartass/pseuds/lilsmartass). 



(An "Iron Man, Yes, Tony Stark…Not Recommended" AU)

AN: From a plotbunny suggested by chapter 14 of "Misconceptions", altered a little because, hey, AU! I tried to echo some of lilsmartass' actual wording where I could, to give it a more 'legitimate' flavor. I also tried to keep it in present tense as she does, which is not my wont. I was not always successful.

Summary: What if Rhodey met Tony at a diner rather than at the Tower in Chapter 8 of IMY?

Format: MP3  
Length: 43 min  
Size: 39.6 MB

Download Page Link: [Podfic of All Night Diner](http://www.sendspace.com/pro/552mqp)

Streaming:  


Text: [All Night Diner](http://archiveofourown.org/works/649891/chapters/1384979)

As always, I'm just learning this podficcing stuff, so if you have any constructive suggestions on improvement (I'm using the free program 'Audacity', BTW), please let me know! Thanks for listening...


End file.
